kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Chi
: qì : 氣 : 气 | Definition = Life energy or force found in living things | Origin = The Wellspring | Uses = Can be used to stimulate life, e.g. heal living beings or grow flora | See also = on Wikipedia | Films = Kung Fu Panda Kung Fu Panda 3 | Series = Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny | Video games = Kung Fu Panda: Showdown of Legendary Legends | First mentioned = "Enter the Dragon" }} Chi (pronounced "CHEE") refers to a spiritual energy found in living things in the Kung Fu Panda universe. It is presumably a power associated with kung fu. Though it resides in all living things, those who have exhibited the closest connection and the largest concentration of chi are the giant pandas of the secret panda village. Description Chi comes in numerous colors in the series, but in general "good chi" is depicted as being golden while "dark chi" appears green (as demonstrated by Kai and Jindiao). History In Kung Fu Panda using chi against Tai Lung]] In a flashback, when Tai Lung was raging against the town (from not being chosen to be the dragon warrior) he tried to take the dragon scroll Oogway had to stop him with a Chi-based nerve attack. When the Furious Five thought they could take down Tai Lung and fought him when he finished them he used the same ability but in a different style. In Kung Fu Panda 3 As shown in a scroll detailing the past, when Oogway was badly injured, a medicinal Panda village used Chi to bring him back from the brink of death. After healing, Oogway stayed with the Pandas to learn this new power, but his brother-in-arms Kai grew envious and wanted the power all to himself for darker machinations. Oogway did not let this come to pass, and remorsefully banished his former friend to the Spirit Realm. 500 years later, Kai returns and Po and Li both go to the hidden Panda village so that Po may learn this gift and use it to defeat Kai. However, Li Shan reveals that he lied -- over the centuries, the Pandas have forgotten how to use the technique. and the panda villagers using their chi]] During the final battle with Kai in the Spirit Realm, Li Shan, the Pandas, the Furious Five and even Mr. Ping tap into their Chi and assist Po from the outside, giving him the ability to release his inner dragon. After a short battle, Po projects it into Kai, who happily accepts it. However the sheer influx of the massively powerful chi spirit, combined with the chi he had stolen from the other masters, begins to overwhelm him, freeing the imprisoned Kung Fu masters and destroying the yak in a burst of golden energy. Upon his return from the Spirit Realm, Po began teaching the secret of chi to his friends, family, fellow masters and the Valley citizens. Their combined chi resonated in a golden wave that made the flowers around the Valley bloom. In The Paws of Destiny Coming soon Trivia * ( ) literally translates as "breath", "air", or "gas", and figuratively as "material energy", "life force", or "energy flow". Gallery Images Coming soon! View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... See also * Hero's Chi * Chi Blocking References External links * Category:Terms